Headmaster Dōgen
D'ōgen'(道元) is a recurring villain in the Senran Kagura series. He makes his debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls but makes his official named appearance in Senran Kagura Burst and including as main antagonist of anime, Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash!. ProfileEdit Appearance Edit A tall, sculpted man who's muscular body is apparent even when fully-clothed. He wears formal attire consisting of a red coat with black furred trimming, waist-high pants of the same color, a dress shirt, and a blue and green neckerchief. He is a blonde and bearded man, and has a long scar going down his right eye. In the anime, his hair is black and he lacks any facial hair. Also, he dons a traditional suit and tie. Personality Edit Dōgen is insatiably greedy. He was willing to sacrifice Hebijo's Elite class and put the entirety of the student body in peril as means for resurrecting Orochi. His drive to have the yōma over his control continues into both Senran Kagura: Deep Crimson and Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. Initially, he only wanted to conjure yōma so that he could sell them as weapons, but his admiration for their power made him want to outright control them. Dōgen is shown to be very persistent and conniving. He is defeated numerous times by Homura and the others, but manages to survive until the final climax, wherein his ultimate goal is finally achieved. Dōgen prefers the quick and easy route when it comes to gaining power. This was made clear when he eats a yōma to power himself up, or when he used puppetry on himself to unlock his inner power rather than training to reach that point like a proper shinobi would. Background Edit Dōgen was one of Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy's most generous investors, contributing the lion's share of funding toward evil shinobi training. This made him a valuable asset to the school, but it was merely a front. Dōgen's true intention for pouring so much funding toward Hebijo Academy was to increase the amount of quality shinobi the school had so they could become proper sacrifices for Orochi, the ancient yōma sealed beneath the school. He would ultimately succeed in this endevour, but not before Homura cut him down after learning of his plan. He remains an antagonist in both of Senran Kagura: Deep Crimson and Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus, being the main antagonist of the former and a minor antagonist of the latter. Story Edit Main Series Edit Portrait &''' '''Burst Edit Dōgen first appears in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls as a unnamed Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy investor when the the Hanzo Girls invaded Hebijo Academy in order to retrieve the stolen Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll. He expresses his disappointment in all the money he wasted investing into the place upon seeing the Hanzo succeeding in their assault. In Senran Kagura Burst, Dōgen appears once again and is properly elaborated on. Supposedly, he was the one that issued the mission for the Hebijo Elite to take the scroll in the first place. He planned to use it to revive a yōma known as Orochi, for which he require female ninja as sacrifices. Along with this, it was explained and later demonstrated that he does posses talent as a shinobi himself, him being proficient in the Ninja Art of puppetry and manipulation, which he uses to manipulate Hibari into stealing the scroll. Upon learning of his plot, Homura proceeded to cut him down. Deep Crimson Edit Sub-Series Edit Shinovi Versus Edit In Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus Dōgen reappears as the true antagonist for Homura and her Crimson Squad. After surviving Homura's initial attempt to kill him, he has continued being a major investor at Hebijo, having become the sole benefactor toward its quick six month reconstruction. His plan was to use the Shinobi Battle Royale as a cover for his second attempt at resurrecting the yōma Orochi. Dōgen demonstrates his mastery over the technique of hypnosis, having put Hebijo's entire student body (except Miyabi) under his control, and later being able to 'capture' Homura through the answers she gives in a conversation. Homura was nearly executed in this state, but she was saved by the lesser Hebijo shinobi and her previous assailant Tsumuji. Dōgen quickly and easily disposed of her, thereafter she died in Homura's arms, claiming that they might have become friends if they had met under different circumstances. Her death prompts a final attack from Homura where she goes Crimson and slices apart everything in the room, killing Dōgen in the process. Trivia Edit * Dōgen's name (道元) can be translated as "Zen Monk", but can also be roughly translated as "Teachings of Origins". Role in the series Buraki is a giant snake monster They ravaged all of China until a young Oogway defeated the demons and sealed them away. Oogway fought against Buraki but was overcome due to exhaustion. As Buraki was just about to finish it, the power of the Sacred Peach Tree protected him and fended off Buraki with the powers of Heaven and Earth, trapping him in the body of mortal man Swearing vengeance, he fled.2 was then exiled and he took a new alias: Headmaster Dougen. Category:Villains Category:Snake Category:BURAKI'S EMPIRE